


island in the sun (we'll run away together)

by poiregourmande



Series: Kelgene, Power Couple Extraordinaire [3]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kelsey is babie, M/M, Multi, Napping, Polyamory Negotiations, Rating will go up, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, Walks On The Beach, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, all of them in various combinations, is it called voyeurism when you just hear someone having sex?, much-needed vacation, wednesday is date night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: It's not a secret that the guys work too much. Their gals decide they need a vacation - a real one where they don't make a video about it. A Greek villa with a private beach will do the trick - and maybe replace all that stressful tension with sexual tension.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is 100% self indulgent.
> 
> \- a eightsome? check!  
> \- in greece? check!  
> \- including some adventures i've had irl? check!  
> \- a first chapter focusing ONLY on the girls? check, of course.
> 
> i can't tell how long this is gonna be, i only know that I have a 800 words plan and I keep adding to it. be ready for fluff and smut - rating WILL go up
> 
> i'm a mess with timelines, especially when it involves maggie so forget everything you know about their irl timelines
> 
> last but not least, this is part of my verse where Eugene and Kelsey D. are married. you don't need to read it to understand (although you should because they're great together) but just know that they got drunk married in vegas, decided to make the most of it, and the most of it includes polyamory.

Kelsey never thought one drunken night in Vegas could change her life that much — and for the better, nonetheless — but she not only got a lovely husband out of the deal, but also three girls she’s lucky to call her best friends.

Kelsey, Ariel, Becky and Maggie go out to brunch every other Sunday, sometimes with the guys, sometimes just the four of them, and Kelsey really, truly, fucking loves these women. She didn’t know them that well before, and she must admit she was a bit intimidated. Ariel was The Mom, even before she gave birth, always flawless and in control, straight out of a magazine, and it’s not like Kelsey could relate to their Perfect Straight Couple vibes. 

Becky was gorgeous, and Kelsey suspected she was a fun girl — you can’t marry Keith Habersberger without a bit of a silly streak — but she really didn’t know her that well. 

As for Maggie, well… after Kelsey forgave Zach from hiding the truth from her that long —  _ look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t have drunk-Instagrammed her at the first occasion! _ — it was impossible not to love her.  Maggie’s an absolute gem of a sweetheart, and Kelsey might be a tiny bit in love with her smile. 

Now, six months into her marriage with Eugene, after countless brunches and dinners, nights out, game nights and shopping trips, Kelsey knows that Ariel is a ride-or-die friend, the one you go to when you got a problem, but also that she goes wild after her third glass of rosé. Kelsey knows that Becky is hilarious, that she does magic when you come to her with a wedding in two days and nothing to wear, and that there’s nothing more fun than binging trashy dramedies in PJs with her. Kelsey knows that Maggie gives the best hugs, that she’s a pun aficionado, and that she always has the best pet names for her loved ones. 

Most importantly, she knows that she can count on these girls through thick and thin, through wild parties and casual dinners, through Settlers of Catan and beach days, through her chronic pain and her mental struggles. They welcomed her with open arms and hearts, never judging her and most importantly, believing in her love for Eugene even though their relationship had an… unconventional start. Kelsey never feels  _ less than _ , when she’s with them, which is a huge deal for her — her intrusive thoughts and anxiety give her an uncontrollable need to compare herself to others. 

One Sunday, Kelsey gets to brunch exhausted, and the others don’t look much better. They don’t even order mimosas, opting instead for a round of strong coffee.

“Eugene was up all night working, and like, I never thought I’d be saying this, but I can’t sleep in an empty bed anymore.”

“God, same,” Maggie sighs. “I don’t think Zach even came home last night, he’s still at the office.”

Ariel rubs her eyes, biting back a yawn. “On top of everything, Wes is teething… I don’t think I’ve slept more than two hours in a row since Friday.”

“Ladies, I’ve been thinking about it,” Becky declares. “We need a vacation. A long one.”

“And none of this ‘taking time off but making a video about it’ bullshit,” Ariel says, rolling her eyes.

“Wow, Mama Ariel snapped!” Kelsey laughs.

“She’s right,” Maggie says. “Look, I never say anything because they love their company and I’m so proud of them, but we all need a break from cameras, from creating content.”

Becky gives a mischievous smile. “What if we make them leave everything at home? Phones, laptops, cameras… no work allowed?”

“God, that’s the dream,” Ariel groans. 

“Let’s do it,” Kelsey says.

They spend the rest of the afternoon post-brunch planning — finding plane tickets, a rental home, everything to let the guys know they’re serious about this. Predictably, the guys are various degrees of difficult to convince.

When Kelsey says “gorgeous villa in Greece with a private beach,” Eugene’s eyes light up. When she adds “a whole month with no work and no electronics,” he pours himself a bourbon, neat, and starts pacing across their condo, like he does whenever he’s stressed out. It takes one more bourbon, a walk with Emma and Pesto, and two orgasms for him to relax and admit it’s a good idea.

Keith is absolutely down with the project, although Becky has to reign him in when he starts babbling about a Greek edition of Eat the Menu and a sequel to the Ancient Olympics video set in actual Olympia. “Babe, I know you’d like nothing more than to play naked in the mud with the boys again, but may I remind you of the definition of vacation?” “What are we gonna do without new content for an entire month? This is suicide for the company,” Keith says one day over lunch. “Just let Miles and the Food Babies make videos,” Becky says. “The fans love them.”

Zach tells Maggie that she’s right, of course she is, she always has his best interest in mind and that he should always listen to her, but he immediately starts working thrice harder to make up for the time they’ll take off. Maggie sighs and kisses the top of his head. “Just don’t come to bed too late, sweetpea, okay?” His heart eyes tell her he’s truly grateful.

Ned, of course, worries about leaving Wes for a month. “It’s the longest we’ve ever been apart from him! What if he forgets about us?” Ariel reminds him that Grandma Fulmer is always saying she wants to spend more time with her grandson, and that he’ll be fine. “No electronics? What do you mean no electronics! We need to FaceTime with Wes!” “Families survived for millennia before they invented FaceTime.” Ned eventually agrees, but he spends the month leading up to their departure coming up with disaster scenarios and asking if the plane tickets are refundable.

Anticipation and excitation animate the girls at their next Sunday brunch, and this time, they order a flight of mimosas with an almost childish giddiness. The flight is booked, the villa is rented, and they only have to count down the days and shop for swimsuits. 

After a few rounds of mimosas, the girls are well on their way past tipsy, and Kelsey leans in conspiratorially. 

“Okay, so I need to know all the gossip. We’re about to spend a month in close quarters and I wanna know what kind of sexual tension I’m walking into. Has anything ever, like,  _ happened _ between the guys?”

Ariel chokes on her eggs benedict. Becky lets out a loud cackle. Maggie turns a deep red.

“Sorry,” Kelsey grins. “Not drunk enough for that kinda talk?”

“Nah, nah, you’re good,” Becky reassures her, flagging a waiter for another round of bottomless mimosas. “It was just unexpected, that’s all. But now that you’re mentioning it…”

Becky pauses, lets the suspense build, and Kelsey’s got to admire how she can command an audience, have the girls hanging on to her every word.

“I’m pretty sure,” she continues, lowering her voice so that they have to lean in to hear her, “that  _ something  _ happened between Keith and Zach at some point.”

“I knew it!” Kelsey exclaims, throwing a fist up in the air. 

“It was before you,” Becky tells Maggie, whose jaw dropped so low she almost has to pick it up from her waffles. “I never knew the exact details — Keith says he was too drunk to remember — but it was when they went to Alaska.”

“Lemme guess,” Kelsey says. “Sharing a bed for warmth?”

“Probably just drunk and horny,” Becky corrects. 

“Yeah, Zach gets really handsy when he’s drunk,” Maggie says, grinning. 

“And you didn’t mind?” Ariel asks. For a second there Kelsey thinks the talk is too much for someone whose marriage is that big a part of her identity, but actually, there seem to be a glimmer of — is that hope? — in her eye. 

“I was mostly bummed out that he didn’t remember the details,” Becky says with an exaggerated wink, and Kelsey has to high-five her for that. “No, but seriously, after everything they’ve done together, if I had to get jealous it would have been like four years ago. I just think it’s hot.”

Maggie nods, eyes a bit dreamy. “I think I’m gonna investigate, see if Zach remembers it better.”

Ariel drains her glass, like she’s trying to steel herself. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Always,” Kelsey says, leaning in. This is gonna be good. 

Ariel’s a bit shy, fiddling with her napkin. “Sometimes… Ned and I, um. We talk about Eugene in bed.”

“Oh shit,” Kelsey breathes out.

“It really gets him going,” Ariel adds — her cheeks are a dark red but she actually looks exhilarated. 

“Have you…” Becky looks from Ariel to Kelsey. “Have you ever thought of doing something about it?” 

“I mean, it’s just a fantasy. Probably not a good idea, like, it could ruin everything, the company…”

“It doesn’t have to…” Kelsey says gently. “I’ve been with Eugene for like six months now, I’ve watched him with the guys, and I’m like ninety percent sure he’s at least a little bit in love with all three of them.”

Becky’s eyes widen — she looks like the skies opened and handed her the answer to life, the universe and everything. “Oh my god, you’re so right… Keith is like  _ gone _ on Eugene.”

“I don’t think they even realize it themselves,” Kelsey says. “Eugene never said anything, and trust me, he never fails to tell me when someone’s caught his eye.”

“Oh for sure,” Becky says. “They definitely lack the distance to see it.”

The discussion flows as well as the mimosas, and Kelsey feels like she can push a little further. 

“So what about y’all?” She gestures at the three of them. “Any lady  _ luuurve _ when the boys are away?”

The girls laugh, Ariel maybe the loudest. She’s certainly the reddest at least. 

“Nah, nothing ever happened.”

Becky opens her mouth to speak, closes it again, takes a sip of her drink and shakes her head. 

“What?” Kelsey asks, never one to miss the tea. 

“I — I mean, I can’t say it. _ ” _

“Of course you can,” Ariel says, putting a soothing hand on Becky’s that might linger a bit too long. “We’re your best friends. Plus, I think Kelsey might explode if you don’t.”

“I — fuck, okay. I might have a tiny bit of a crush on Maggie?” She looks ready to hide her face, internally scream, or bolt out of the restaurant, but Maggie beams. 

“Wait, really?”

“Okay, maybe a whole lot of a crush,” Becky admits. “You’re just so…” She trails off dreamily.

“Me?” Maggie asks, genuinely surprised. “What about you? You’re so freakin hot!”

“God, yeah!” Ariel wholeheartedly agrees. 

“Babes,” Kelsey says, “you’re aware you’re being super gay right now, right?”

Ariel carries on like she didn’t hear. “Sometimes I thought…” she looks wistfully at Becky. “But life kept happening, y’know? I have to be a mom and a wife, I can’t just like… get carried away with, um…” Ariel looks away, “ _ urges.” _

Becky looks like she’s two seconds away from jumping Ariel’s bones. Maggie’s looking on with a mix of curiosity and arousal. Kelsey is  _ thriving _ .

“Which is why we’re taking a vacation!” she says. “One month where you don’t have to be a mom, no obligations… you can just enjoy the beach, the huge beds… see what happens.”

Kelsey can feel the tension build up with every word, Ariel’s chest heaving, Becky staring heavily at her, Maggie biting her lip. Kelsey accepts, on the spot, the role thrusted at her by fate: that of their poly fairy godmother.

“So, y’all know Eugene and I have an open marriage, right? Have you ever considered trying something like this?”

“Outside of dirty talk,” Ariel says, tentatively, like after all this she’s still shy about TMI stuff, “not really. We barely have time for our couple, I don’t know how we’d manage more relationships.”

“I mean,” Becky points out, “we already spend most of our time together. Might as well get some smoochin’ out of the deal.”

Ariel looks shook for a second, then laughs. “That’s — yeah, guess I can’t find a flaw in that reasoning.”

Maggie gives a shy smile. “I don’t think I could do poly with anyone else, but you make me wanna try it.”

“As long as it stays in the family, babeyyy!” Kelsey cheers.

Glances are shared, heated gazes full of hopes and promises, but they all know they can’t do anything about it without the boys. Goodbye kisses after brunch, however, linger on blushy cheeks, hands that usually stay chastely on shoulders squeeze hips with a barely contained hunger. 

They’re ready for more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beach, campfires and secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you didn't notice, the rating DID go up and there IS smut in this one! enjoy!

When Kelsey sends _remember everyone, the only electronics allowed are vibrators!_ in the group chat, she expects a few _lol_ s, maybe a dad joke from Ned and thirteen unrelated emojis from Zach. 

What she didn’t expect, was Ariel, Becky, and Maggie all sending pics of their favourite vibe ( _vibes_ , plural, in Becky’s case) snugly packed in their suitcases. _Ready!_ Maggie said. 

And that was the end of that group chat, because none of the boys piped up after that. Kelsey wonders if they’re just shy and/or scandalized or if they’re going down on their girls like Eugene is currently doing. She holds his head right where she needs it, fingernails scraping against his scalp. 

Eyes closed, she conjures up images of Ned’s beard rubbing just right between Ariel’s thighs, Keith’s impressive mouth working Becky into a sobbing mess, Zach losing himself with enthused abandon into Maggie’s pleasure. 

She snaps a pic — no naughty bits, just Eugene’s hair between her thighs, Very Tasteful — and sends it to the girls with the caption _hope y’all are having as good a night as us ;) see ya tomorrow <3_

“Who was that for?” Eugene asks, used to Kelsey sexting with their latest piece while he gets her off. 

“The girls,” she says simply. 

He emerges, eyebrows up and mouth glistening. “Anything I should know?” 

“Just that it’s gonna be a pretty fun month.”

 

***

 

Waiting to board is a whole thing. The guys are tired and grumpy, after taking care of last minute issues and overdue editing late into the night. Zach had almost as tearful goodbyes with his phone than the Fulmers with Wes, and Eugene is on edge because sleep deprivation makes Keith an annoying, rather than endearing, goofball.

The girls, however, are so relaxed and happy, it’s hard not to smile along with them. Maggie keeps doing little happy dances, this big grin on her face, and Kelsey sees Zach reaching for his phone several times to film her, before he remembers they made him leave it at home. 

Becky plays with Ariel’s hair while they wait, braiding and unbraiding it over and over, and Ariel leans into her, more chill than she’s been in the past year, like the weight of the world was taken off her shoulders. 

Eugene keeps shooting curious glances at Kelsey, wanting to know what’s going on between the girls, but Kelsey puts on her cutest angel face and says they’re just happy to be on vacation.

“I didn’t even finish editing that last video,” Zach grumbles, patting his backpack for the fiftieth time to make sure he’s got his passport. “I never should have let you convince me to go to bed.”

Maggie giggles. “Are you seriously saying you would trade what we did last night for work?” 

“Had fun?” Kelsey asks innocently. 

“Oh yeah…” Maggie says, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Zach swats her shoulder lightly. “Maggie!” 

She kisses his temple, squeezes him closer, and he forgets to be scandalized. Ariel and Ned, behind them, share a deep kiss, making eyes at each other like they’re remembering what they did last night too. Kelsey doesn’t miss the way Keith looks at them and hugs Becky from behind — maybe he needs to hide something? 

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Eugene whispers in Kelsey’s ear, “but I feel for whoever’s near us on the plane.

 

***

 

Any reservations the boys still had about completely disconnecting from the world for a month vanish the moment they step out the rental cars and see the house. 

A huge, three-story villa in the south of Crete, with a red-tiled roof, surrounded by pomegranate and orange trees, one wall overrun with bougainvillea, with a private beach as their backyard, leading to a gorgeous, turquoise creek.

After two planes, a ferry ride, and a three-hour car trip, no one can go much further than the patio chairs outside the front door. Kelsey drops in Becky’s lap because there’s not enough chairs, and starts snoring comically loud. At first it’s a joke — pretending to be so beat she fell asleep instantly — but then Becky’s guiding Kelsey’s head to her shoulder, playing with her hair, and Kelsey is definitely half asleep by the time ~~Mom~~ Ariel gets up, saying they should at least bring the luggage in and they would sleep better in their beds.

Becky pats Kelsey’s hip so she gets up, but the perspective of leaving that warm, comfortable lap is nothing short of a herculean task right now. 

“Alright, princess,” Keith says fondly, and he picks Kelsey up in a bridal carry, brings her inside to a bedroom on the second floor. 

Kelsey only dimly registers Keith covering her with a blanket, and she’s out like a light even before Eugene joins her.

 

***

 

Their first full day is pretty chill, sleeping in, late brunch, beach — a perfect vacation day. Eugene insists on a quick make out session when he and Kelsey are changing into their swimsuits, so by the time they‘re ready, everyone else is already down at the beach.

“Hellooooo ladies,” Kelsey hollers, when the first thing to greet her there is Ariel’s boobs, looking _insane_ in her low-cut black one-piece.

Ariel hides her face in her hands, but gives Kelsey a coy look above her hands. “Yeah?” 

“Oh my god, are you kidding me?” Kelsey gently cups one of Ariel’s breasts. “You look, like, stupid hot.” 

“It’s true,” Becky and Maggie agree, as Becky slathers sunscreen on Maggie’s back, and, _oh_.   

They’re both clad in ridiculously sexy (and ridiculously tiny) bikinis, and Kelsey wants to look and touch everywhere at once. 

“Ugh,” Kelsey whines, dramatically dropping into a beach chair. “I’m too gay for this.”

The guys are looking between the four of them like at a tennis match — have been since Kelsey touched Ariel’s tit — and their awkward arousal is the only thing keeping Kelsey from feeling too guilty about her blatant objectification of the girls. Well, that, and the fact that the girls look delighted by it.   

“Here,” Maggie says, taking the sunscreen from Becky, “lemme get your back.” She tugs Kelsey by the arm to get her to lay face-down on the chair, and Kelsey suddenly feels exposed in her white high-cut one-piece that lets her entire ass hang out. 

Kelsey thinks Maggie doesn’t seem to notice, until she pours a bit more sunscreen in her palm and starts massaging Kelsey’s butt. “Wouldn’t want you to get a sunburn on that cute tush,” she says simply, finishing off with a gentle slap. 

A loud splash in the distance tells Kelsey the boys might have had too much of this teasing, and honestly, mood. She definitely needs a cold shower, and/or sea. Looks like the universe (or maybe just her girls) wants her to suffer, because the first thing she sees when she sits up is Ariel kissing Becky’s cheek — or rather, the very corner of her mouth — to thank her for the sunscreen. 

“Holy shit,” Kelsey breathes out reverently. Realizing the boys are far enough among the waves that they won’t be overheard, she decides to breach the subject. “Um, so. Are we really doing this? Cause I gotta say, I might die if we don’t.” 

“I mean, I talked to Keith,” Becky says, wiping, excess sunscreen on her thighs, “and nothing’s set in stone, but he’s open to see where things are going.” 

“Same here,” Maggie says. “Had a hard time keeping his attention away from editing long enough for a real conversation, but he said _yes please_ when I mentioned wanting to try polyamory.” 

“Ned just threw me on the bed and ate me out, so I think he’s in.” 

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?” Kelsey asks.

“Before I get to fuck you? Yeah, no.”

“ _Ariel!_ ” 

“This just in,” Becky declares in an anchorwoman voice. “Ariel Fulmer is secretly a fuckboy. More at 10.” 

“What happens at 10?” Maggie asks. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Ariel tosses her sunglasses on her chair and runs into the surf. 

Kelsey turns to Becky. “How the hell have you managed to be friends with her this long without boning her?” 

Becky shrugs. “I guess poly just wasn’t on our radar before you came in. It was something other people did, but I never thought it could be for us.”

Maggie nods. “I always assumed she was straight, look at her.” 

They stare into the distance, where Ariel’s perched on Ned’s shoulders, having a chicken fight against Eugene on Keith’s shoulders. Zach is wading nearby, looking serious, like he’s refereeing. 

After a bit of a tussle, Ariel falls off with a big splash and Keith and Eugene cheer — Eugene ruffles Keith’s hair and Keith looks up at him, beams on their faces. 

“God, they’re so into each other,” Kelsey says. “How can they not see it?” 

“I don’t know,” Becky muses. “Y’know, it’s obvious now that you point it out, but it’s just how they’ve always been, so I never really noticed it.” 

“Y’obviously don’t read YouTube comments…” 

“Oh god,” Maggie groans. “If you believe them, the guys are all together.” 

“I mean…” Kelsey gives a pointed look. 

“Touché.”

 

***

 

After a delicious dinner, courtesy of the Habersbergers since the Fulmers made brunch, Eugene builds a campfire on the beach and they all gather around it with beers to watch the sunset. Kelsey ends up squeezed between Zach and Becky, a blanket around their shoulders to ward off the slight chill in the air. Their knees are pressed together and it feels just right. Eugene’s laying with his head in Ned’s lap, pointing out constellations and roasting them on their star signs. 

Keith is French-braiding Maggie’s hair like Becky taught him, while Ariel’s holding one of Maggie’s feet in her lap, painting her toes a bright purple. 

“I don’t know when this turned into a middle school sleepover,” Maggie giggles, “but I’m here for it.”

“Oh hell yeah, that’s my shit,” Zach perks up. “Hey Ned, truth or dare?”

Ned sits up straighter. “Dare,” he says, like the choice is obvious, and knowing Ned, yeah, it is.

Zach’s got his work cut out for him. Giving a dare to a bunch of guys who try stuff for a living is no simple feat, so he’s got to go for something 1) unpredictable; and 2) maybe a bit saucy. He thinks for a minute until his face lights up in triumph. 

“I dare you to do thirty push-ups —” 

“Ha!” Ned crows, puffing up his chest. “I thought this was supposed to be hard?”

Zach holds up a finger to make him wait. “...above Eugene’s body.” 

“What?” Ned and Eugene protest at once.

Zach explains. “Eugene lays there, on his back, and you sorta…” Zach mimes a complicated position, “do your push-ups above him.”

“Missionary style,” Kelsey quips, delighted.

Eugene sits up, away from Ned and his lap. “I don’t get why I have to be a victim in Ned’s dare, it’s not even my turn.”

“A victim, really?” Kelsey asks, leering at Ned’s arms in his tight shirt. “Get over yourself, babe.”

Eugene grumbles for good measure but lays down on a blanket, still as a plank. “Get this over with.” 

Ned positions himself above Eugene, arms on either side of his shoulders. “Can you, um. Spread your legs?” 

Eugene and Ned share mortified looks. 

“It’s just — it’s easier for me if my feet are together.”

Eugene groans, but complies.

Ned takes a deep breath and starts. 

“Eugene, why don’t you count for us?” Keith suggests. 

“It’s not even my dare!” 

“Just be a good sport, honey,” Ariel says.

“Fine. One.” 

Eugene has never been able to resist one of Ariel’s requests. Neither have any of the boys, for that matter.

They’re all snickering and jeering, but after a while, Ned is grunting and breathing hard, arms straining, and Eugene’s count is hardly more than a whisper. It looks like the beginning of a porno, and Kelsey wants to kiss Zach for the best idea he’s ever had.

Ned goes up to thirty-two because they all forget to stop, and no one says anything about it. He rolls off, laying next to Eugene on the blanket, panting hard.

Nobody points out how Eugene is panting almost as heavily. Or how both of them are keeping their clasped hands in their lap. 

“Maggie,” Ned says, to break the tension, “truth or dare?”

“Well, I can’t do much with my toenails still wet,” she wiggles her feet in Ariel’s lap, “so, truth.”

Ned consults Eugene under his breath — it’s usually not allowed, but since the dare was pretty much on both of them, nobody says anything.

“Okay,” Ned says after deliberation. “So, you know that time you found Zach’s dildo?” Maggie nods. “We wanna know the truth. Was it really just for practical jokes?”

Maggie goes beet red. She cuts her eyes at Zach before answering. “It was at first, but not after I got my hands on it.”

“That’s my girl!” Becky hollers, and high fives Kelsey.

“No fair! It wasn’t a truth about her!” Zach complains. 

“Just be a good sport, honey,” Eugene echoes Ariel’s words.

Zach’s pout turns into a betrayed expression when Maggie says, “Zachary. Truth or dare?” 

“We—we just did me! This was a secret about me!”

“Pick dare, then,” Kelsey pokes him in the side.

“Truth,” he says defiantly, with an air that says _I’m taking all you bitches down with me_.

Maggie asks without even having to think about it — obviously this had been on her mind for quite some time. “What happened between you and Keith in Alaska?”

A curtain of hair falls around her face as Keith, startled, lets go of the strands he was holding to braid them.

“Wh-What do you mean?” Zach asks, his voice going all high-pitched. 

“Becky says something definitely happened but Keith was too drunk to remember anything.”

“Becky!” Keith gasps.

Zach stammers, scrambling for time, and it’s hard to tell under the firelight, but he might be blushing.

“I… um. Like… okay I didn’t mean to keep it from you, I just — it was before you, and—”

“Zachary, it’s okay. I’m not mad, just curious.” She cuts her eyes at Keith behind her, shakes her hair like she’s telling him to start over.

Kelsey feels a thrill at seeing how she handles the boys, like it’s no big deal, but still making them do what she wants. Iconic, to be honest, and not at all what she expected from the cute, cheerful girl. Judging by the way Becky’s grasping her hand under the blanket, she’s just as thrilled. 

“Okay. Well, basically, Keith sucked me off in a bar bathroom to prove a point, and then back at the hotel we made out until we fell asleep. Nothing else happened, I swear.”

“Aww that’s adorable,” Ariel says, right as Kelsey goes, “To prove a _point_?”

“Biggest mouth,” Zach points at Keith, “and biggest, um, junk of the Try Guys. Meant to be, ahah,” he laughs self-deprecatingly, waving at his crotch.

“You remember?!” Keith exclaims after an awkward silence, dropping Maggie’s hair again. “All this time, I’ve been racking my brain for anything, any clue, and you knew?”

Kelsey feels Zach tense up next to her under the blanket. He seems two seconds away from bolting.

“Dude, we cheated on Becky, I thought it was best for everyone if it didn’t happen.”

“It wasn’t cheating,” Becky says, digging her toes in the sand. “Keith asked for permission.”

“I what?”

“You texted me, incoherent drunk, saying you were horny. I gave you my blessing, but I never knew exactly what you did with it.”

No one dares speak. The crackle of the fire, the loud rush of the waves are the only sounds breaking the night.

“Was I any good?” Keith asks at last.

“Oh my god, are you kidding me? I still have wet dreams about your mouth. You were like, sloppy drunk, but, like, so enthusiastic.”

Keith grins — he’s a sucker for compliments — but he still shrugs. “I just wish I’d remember it, y’know?”

“Do over?” Kelsey suggests, and Zach playfully shoves her against Becky.

Laughter erupts around the campfire, dissolving the awkwardness.

 

***

 

Zach wakes up to an unfamiliar sound — nothing out of the ordinary on your second night in a strange house, but this wakes him up because it’s repetitive, and kinda loud. A sort of high-pitched whine, and a creak. Well-timed together, over and over again. Zach, through his sleepy haze, wonders if it’s a strange Greek bird on the roof or something, but it sounds closer. 

Like it’s coming from inside the house.

Maggie’s awake too. She keeps squirming next to him. “It’s pretty hot, huh?” she asks breathlessly. 

There’s a pretty strong wind coming in through the open French doors — Zach wouldn’t say he feels especially warm or anything. He opens his eyes to find her spread out, hand in her panties, making eyes at him. 

And that’s when it hits him.

It’s not a bird or creaky roof tiles.

It’s a wooden bedframe being enthusiastically rammed into a wall, accompanied by the blissful moans of… yeah, that’s Becky for sure.

The third floor of the villa has two bedrooms at each end, separated by two en-suite bathrooms, and the other couples are on the second floor. This should provide them with some privacy, but, Zach lifts his head to check, and sure enough, the wind blew open their bedroom door again — and probably did the same to Keith and Becky’s door. 

“Are you — is this turning you on?” he asks in a hurried whisper.

Maggie pushes her hand deeper between her legs. “I can’t stop thinking about you and Keith together.” 

Zach shakes the sleep fog off his brain, only then realizing he’s got a pretty insistent boner. “Fuck, really?” 

“Mhmm. You two should rekindle.”

Zach can’t say he never thought about it. In fact, it was on his mind every time he was drunk or lonely, before he met Maggie. He never did anything about it, of course, because of Becky — it was unthinkable.

But now…

Becky definitely didn’t seem opposed to it. In fact, she’d been almost pushing them together last night, around the campfire.

Judging by the way Maggie’s kicking off her panties and straddling him, it’s really doing it for her. 

“Maybe we will,” he answers.

Maggie’s eyes twinkle excitedly at this, and she grinds down against his dick, with a drawn-out moan. Zach’s hand shoots up to cover her mouth.

“Shhhhh! They’re gonna —” he's cut off by another moan, just as drawn-out, but coming from outside the room.

Maggie pushes his hand off with a _you were saying?_ grin and sinks down on Zach’s cock with another moan. Again, a similar moan comes in from the other room. Zach throws his head back, groaning, fingers wrapping around her hips. She stars fucking herself on him, up and down in a maddening rhythm, each of her moans and whimpers answered by one of Becky’s. Sometimes, Keith’s grunts and gasps join her, and Zach’s hips buck up harder. 

If Zach closes his eyes, it’s easy to imagine them so near, right there on the bed, Becky riding Keith with abandon, in just a bunched-up tank top, because, like Maggie, she was too needy to take the time to undress.

Moans turn into shouts, desperate cries, and Maggie arches her back, fingers slipping across his damp chest for purchase. Her voice dies on her lips as her eyes clench shut and her hips stutter over him. She pulls his orgasm out of him, and Zach remembers spilling into Keith’s mouth, remembers him pumping into his own hand and cleaning it with cheap toilet paper.

He pulls Maggie close, curls up against her side, listening to her heartbeat go down and remembers his favourite part. 

His legs tangled up in Keith’s as they made out in their hotel bed, falling asleep in a warm embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft mornings, date night and drunken shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Most self-indulgent. a real place. inspired by real life events.

Eugene sits on the backstairs, toes digging in the sand, enjoying a quiet morning. Everyone else is still asleep, he’s got a steaming mug of strong coffee, life is good. He’s gotta hand it to the girls, it feels pretty great waking up without having to worry about a full schedule and an even fuller inbox. 

Doors creak behind him and soft, light footsteps crunch on the sand-crusted patio. “Morning,” Maggie whispers cheerfully, sitting down next to him with a matching cup. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asks, his voice hoarse for lack of use. 

She shrugs. “I’m used to waking early for the morning shift. You?”

“I just don’t sleep a lot.”

Maggie kicks off her flip-flops to dig her feet in the sand next to his. 

“Slept well?” he asks. It’s a bit awkward, to be honest — this is probably the first time they’ve been alone together. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” A twinkle dances in her eye. 

Eugene cocks an eyebrow up, an unspoken  _ oh really? _ but Maggie leaves it at that, just bumps their shoulders together. 

“I think this trip is gonna be a lot of fun,” she says, with the same twinkle in her eye. 

“Thanks, for, y’know. Forcing us to take time off.”

“Hey, this was entirely selfish of us. We get to go to a gorgeous country with even more gorgeous guys.”

“To whom your best friends are married,” Eugene points out, testing the waters. 

“Yeah! Isn’t that great?” She links their fingers together and Eugene can’t help but agree. 

 

***

 

After breakfast, they all go their separate ways, to enjoy some couple time and explore the area. 

Ned and Ariel rent a Vespa to visit the tiniest villages they can find and eat their weight in regional delicacies. When they come home in the late afternoon, they find Becky giving Keith a mani-pedi on the patio. 

“We went to town with Kelsey and Eugene, but we got tired before them so we came back,” Becky says. “I think they said they’d eat out.”

“Heard from Zach and Maggie?” Ned asks. 

“They said they’d go on a hike and not to wait up.”

“Well then,” Ariel says, hoisting a bulging tote of groceries to the countertop, “we bought all we need to make moussaka, if you care to join us.”

“The lady at the market told us how to make it,” Ned says. 

“Tried to,” Ariel corrects. “She didn’t speak much English.”

Ned waves a small Greek-English conversation book triumphantly. “I’m telling you, I got it!”

Ariel and Becky share an unimpressed look. 

“The Try Guys Make Moussaka Without a Recipe,” Keith suggests. “Got a nice ring to it.”

“Yes, what a shame you don’t have any cameras to make it,” Becky deadpans. 

“Ye of little faith,” Ned tells Ariel. “I’m gonna show these eggplants who’s boss.”

“Want me to get the whip?” Ariel teases. 

Ned goes bright red, looks at Becky and Keith. “She’s joking, we don’t have a whip.”

Keith holds his hands up. “Hey, you’re both consenting adults, we’re not the kinkshaming type.”

“Careful with your nails, babe,” Becky warns him. “Stop flailing around.”

Ariel pours four glasses of wine and they start in on dinner, Keith and Becky joining them when their nails are dry enough to handle food. 

Ned bumps Keith’s shoulder as they slice eggplants and dice onions side by side. “It’s pretty nice, cooking with you when it’s not a competition.”

Keith grins and bumps his shoulder back. “It’s definitely less stressful.”

Behind them, Becky and Ariel share mischievous looks and clink their wine glasses together. 

The moussaka comes together easier than Ariel expected, but definitely not as simply as Ned said it would. More than once, Ned pages hurriedly through his conversation book, trying to remember the lady’s advice. It turns out a bit soggy, definitely not as good as an authentic Greek one, but pretty tasty. The two glasses of wine they polish off while it bakes help it not matter as much. 

When Keith stands up to bring the empty dishes back to the kitchen, Ned starts counting on his fingers, mumbling. 

“What’s up, honey?” Ariel asks. 

“Is it — I think it’s Wednesday.”

“Oh yeah, it is!”

Ned eyes Keith and Becky mischievously. “Guess this was a date, then.”

“A double date, yeah,” Keith says, a bit oblivious. 

“That’s not how Wednesday date nights work, babers,” Becky says.

“Yeah,” Ariel agrees. “It’s only for real dates.”

Ned looks at them incredulously — what started as a joke is now charged with something he can’t quite place. 

“Don’t look at me,” Ariel says. “I don’t make the rules,” even though that’s clearly what she’s doing right now. 

“Alright, then,” Keith says, wiping his hands after hip-checking the dishwasher closed, “this is a date, then.”

He opens another bottle of wine and offers his arm to Ariel. “Care for a little nightcap?”

The four of them end the night on the terrace, among the sound of the surf and owls hooting. Wine is warm in their veins, wind is cool on their skin, and they share glances and timid grazing of fingers. The moon is high in the sky when they finally go up to their rooms, pleasantly tipsy. 

Becky stops Ariel on the landing between their floors, a hand on her wrist. “Thanks for having us on your date.”

“It was lovely.”

Becky leans in closer, and all four of them hold their breath. “Can I kiss you?”

Instead of answering, Ariel closes the distance between them. Fingers tangle in wavy hair, stutter on hips, and wine-stained lips meet, warm and supple against each other. Becky’s eyes flutter close and she pulls Ariel in. 

Keith’s gaze falls from the girls to the ground, flying back up to Ned, who’s staring at him, a question in his eyes. Keith answers by bridging the gap between them. 

“Night, Ned.”

Ned kisses him — tentative, playful, nothing like the passionate, hungry slide of tongues of their wives. 

“Night.”

 

***

 

“I cannot wait for y’all to see this bar,” Kelsey says, walking backwards to look at her friends as she leads them through the streets of Matala, the closest town. “Eugene and I found it last night and we could move there, we would.”

The place is tucked in a corner, at the very end of a street, overlooking the sea. The dim lighting as they enter is barely enough to make out the bar, which is carved out of a literal boat, the hull serving as the counter, mast and everything poking out of a large area with no roof. 

Behind the bar, a large man with an impressive, tangly grey beard going down to his waist. He greets them —  _ ‘kalynykhta’  _ — in a gruff, booming voice, frowning, and Ned leans into Eugene. 

“Dude, that is a real-life pirate,” he whispers excitedly. 

“I know! Be cool.”

“Watch and learn,” Kelsey says, swaying up to the bar. 

She comes back, grinning smugly, followed by the barman/pirate, who’s suddenly beaming. He sets a tray on their table, with a handmade ceramic bottle, eight ceramic shot glasses, and a huge plate of watermelon slices. He introduces himself as Dimitri, asks them where they’re coming from, where they’re staying, making friendly conversation in a broken English that’s honestly a jarring contrast with his previous blunt demeanour. 

“Okay, what did you do to make him love us?” Zach asks, in a low voice, as soon as Dimitri returns behind the bar. 

“That, my friends, is the magic of raki,” Kelsey declares, pouring eight shots and setting them before each of her friends. “So yesterday, before dinner, Eugene and I are walking around town, right, and we see this house with a lil’ ol’ man sitting on the porch, with this sign marked  _ Homemade Raki, 2€ _ . I read about raki in Ned’s book so I was intrigued, and we went up to him.”

“What’s raki?” Becky asks. 

“This spirit people make in their backyards from the fruit they grow, and it basically tastes like tequila,” Eugene explains. 

“But better,” Kelsey says. “So basically, we ask the man about it and he pours us some and he had a plate of grapes and we chatted for like half an hour and bought a bottle.”

“Wait,” Ariel says. “You drank alcohol a stranger made in his backyard?”

“Live a little,  _ mom _ , this is what raki is all about. If it’s not homemade it’s not real raki.  _ This _ ,” she points at the spread on the table, “is what you need to try in Crete, frankly superior to this ouzo bullshit.”

“Why the melon?” Keith asks. 

“That, my friend, is the best part.” Eugene says. “It cuts right through the strong alcohol taste and makes it go down real smooth. Beats salt and lemon, if you ask me.”

“That still doesn’t explain why it made Dimitri love you,” Maggie points out. 

“Tourists don’t typically know about raki — they’re all about ouzo. So when you’re a tourist and you ask for it, Greeks go nuts. We asked for it at lunch and they brought it free of charge, with dessert we didn’t even ask for.”

“Holy shit,” Ned says. 

“Yeah! So  _ yamas _ !” Eugene calls, raising his glass. 

“ _ Yamas _ !”

After a few rounds, they move from their corner table to the bar — the place is basically empty and they figure they might as well bond with Dimitri, who seems to magically refill the raki as soon as it’s empty. 

“Come,” he tells Kelsey, motioning her behind the bar. 

Kelsey and the others share puzzled looks, but she figures she might as well live the Matala motto:  _ Today is life — Tomorrow never comes _ . The place was a hippie hotspot in the sixties and many of them never left. She shrugs and follows Dimitri, and he starts handing her bottles. Vodka, rum, she can’t even keep count, and soon she’s standing behind the bar with an armful of them. He pulls an emptied-out watermelon from the fridge below the bar and starts taking the bottles from Kelsey. Together, they mix a cocktail she’s never heard about — probably doesn’t even have a name or a recipe, just  _ dump everything in and hope for the best.  _ He sticks eight straws in the melon and plops it on the bar in front of them. 

“Are you kidding me?” Kelsey exclaims. “This is amazing!”

Ariel and Ned don’t look so sure, but a few sips convince them. Before long, they’re all dancing in the middle of the floor, pushing tables out of the way, sharing the watermelon cocktail. The DJ, who appears to be Dimitri’s son, exclusively plays hits from the 90s-00s, and they have a blast, even though their memories of the night are hazy come next morning. 

Eugene pole dancing around the mast behind the bar. Maggie, pressed between Zach and Becky, head thrown back in laughter as they grind together. Kelsey kissing Ned — a filthy, watermelon-flavoured slide of tongues. Ariel and Keith disappearing for a while. 

When asked about it, they laugh. “I think we went for a walk on the beach?” Ariel says, face scrunched up trying to remember. 

“I know you said you needed water,” Keith recalls, and I tried to ask Dimitri for a bottle but you said ‘no! To walk in, silly!’ and you asked for a piggyback ride to the beach. The hard part was stopping you from tossing your sandals into the sea.”

Ariel buries her face in her hands. “Oh god, I was a mess, wasn’t I?”

Keith shrugs with one shoulder. “A cute mess. You’re a cuddly drunk.”

“Am I?”

“I don’t blame you. I also like to put my hands all over me when I’m drunk.”

“I think I need more coffee,” Ariel groans, but the way she keeps glancing at Keith hints that she’s not as regretful as she looks. 

“Speaking of disappearing,” Zach says, pouring her a cup, “where’s your husband?”

Ariel cringes. “I have no idea. I passed out as soon as I hit the pillow and when I woke up I was too happy to have the bed to myself to wonder where he was.”

Before Ariel can worry too much, however, Ned wraps around her from behind. “Morning, honey,” he mumbles, face smushed into her neck.

“Morning.” She scratches the back of his neck gently. “Did you come to bed last night?”

“Mmmnot sure,” he says in a sleepy slur. “Woke up between Eugene and Kelsey.”

“Oh, really?” Ariel turns in his arms to face him. “Anything happen?”

Ned shoots an unsure glance at Keith, Zach, and Maggie, starting in on breakfast. They’re not actively listening, but they’re not going out of their way to give them privacy either. He decides he doesn’t mind.

“Watched them. Kelsey, um. Gave him head.”

“Yeah?” Ariel asks, a glint in her eye like she wants to know more but doesn’t want to press him. “You didn’t feel like joining in?”

Ned’s cheeks burn, and he looks down. “I wasn’t sure if it was allowed.”

“Honey, we’ve talked about this.”

“Yeah, l know, but you… you weren’t there.”

Ariel strokes his hair, a fond look on his face. “I appreciate you making sure. Next time, though,” she tilts his chin up to look at her, I want you to know that it’s allowed — you can play with them. With all of them,” she adds, pretending not to notice Zach’s double take or the way Keith’s ears turn a delicious shade of pink.

Maggie’s the only one who’s not taken aback, beaming at Ariel above Ned’s shoulder. 

Ned gives a tentative smile. “Yeah?”

She nods. 

“You too, y’know,” he adds, just to make sure.

“I know, baby.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is exclusively keugene. you're welcome, odd <3

For the fifth time today, Keith wishes he had a camera. Eugene is sitting on the pavement again, a dog in his lap, cooing at her and scratching behind her ears.

“What about this one?” Eugene asks, eyes wide and pleading.

Keith laughs, offers a hand to help Eugene up. “We can’t adopt the strays, Eugene!”

“But look at her! Doesn’t she looks just like Pesto?”

She doesn’t. She’s too tall and her hair is too short to look like him, but Keith knows Eugene misses his dogs like crazy. He slings an arm around his shoulders. (And wow, vacation time really changed Eugene, cause he doesn’t even try to shrug him off.)

“I know,” Keith says gently. “But we’re only here for a month, it would be cruel to take her — or the other strays — in, only to abandon them again in a few weeks.”

“You’re right...” Eugene lets out a deep sigh, turning to get one last good look at the dog before they walk away. “Why are you always right?”

“Careful, I might have to make you put this in writing.”

 

***

 

Three hours, six dogs, and two gelatos later, they walk back to the villa, empty for the afternoon. The girls went to visit an olive grove, and Ned and Zach are nowhere to be found. Keith pulls his Hawaiian shirt off above his head, unbothered by things such as buttons. 

“Beach?” 

“Race ya.”

They swim until the sun is low in the sky and Keith’s nose is bright pink, at which point they lay on beach towels to dry. Eugene is still talking about all the dogs they met in town — he gave them names and elaborate backstories — and Keith likes to listen to him, he really does, but the warmth of the sun and the drone of cicadas in the trees lull him to sleep.

He wakes up to an insanely gorgeous sunset, and another dull nose, different from the cicadas. Eugene’s snoring. Right next to Keith’s ear. Eugene’s head is pillowed in the crook of his neck, their legs tangled together, Keith’s arm around his waist holding him close. Eugene’s fluffy mop of hair tickles Keith’s nostrils, and he can’t help but enjoy the oceany smell of it, sea salt and sunkissed skin. 

It’s not strange as much as unexpected from Eugene, and Keith, a free-spirited cuddler, can’t say he dislikes it. He likes human touch, he likes skin to skin contact, he likes most forms of affection. What he dreads, mostly, is the prospect of this being called a mistake and Eugene waking up regretful and distant about it. He wonders if he should try and slip out before Eugene rises, to avoid awkwardness.

Before he can decide, Eugene groans and stretches, long expanses of skin pulled taut within Keith’s embrace. Keith wonders, not for the first time in his life, why Eugene has to be so hot. Because this? Is leaving him and the contents of his swimming trunks pretty interested.

He braces himself for the blow. For Eugene pulling away, going on his usual spiel against affection and cuddling. For Eugene to put more distance between them in the following days, being careful of how he acts around Keith for a while. 

Keith’s heart preemptively breaks. They’ve gone through this a few times, and it always goes back to normal after a bit, no harm done. But something about the setting — paradise island, no responsibility, this whole  _ anything goes _ vibe the girls have been putting out… Keith doesn’t want this kind of fallout to happen again. Doesn’t want Eugene to pull away. Because for the first time, Keith is allowed to ask himself…

_ What if? _

Eugene turns his head to look at him, squeezes Keith’s shoulder. “Why are you being so tense? We’re on vacation on a Greek beach, what’s there to be so tense about?”

Keith stammers, taking his hands off Eugene. “I — um. You hate cuddling!” he finally blurts out. 

Eugene gives a deep, honeyed chuckle that sends a shiver down Keith’s spine. “I don’t. I just don’t see the point of being physically affectionate with people I’m not into.”

He wraps Keith’s arms around his back again, snuggling in closer. 

Keith can’t speak. He can only open and close his mouth a few times like a trout, but no sound comes out. 

Eugene grins. “Yes, that does mean I’m into you. Take all the time you need to let that sink in and let me know when you’re okay. If all goes well we might have lots of fun.”

Keith’s mind whirls with questions and incredulous thoughts.

_ What do you mean, you’re into me?  _

_ This isn’t real, how could this be real? _

_ I’m still asleep and this is a dream.  _

_ Who are you and what have you done with Eugene Lee Yang? _

Three words keep coming back, though, nudging all other thoughts aside and pulling at Keith’s interest until it’s little less than an obsession. 

Try as Keith may, there is no containing these three words. Unbidden, and as far from casual as possible, they hurriedly spill out of his lips. “Lots of fun?”

Eugene grins, regards him appreciatively. “Nobody around. I think I could make you feel good, if you’d let me.”

This is the point where Keith would normally say he’s married but flattered, politely decline. Things have been different for a few weeks now, though — ever since the girls started planning that trip. Becky breached the subject of polyamory, and they decided they wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. Zach told everyone what happened in Alaska, and Keith hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since — and neither has Becky, who, ever since, has had a way too high sex drive than anyone should have in a shared house. Although the shared house thing might not be a bad thing — he blushes as he remembers how vocal Becky was the other night, how he’s pretty sure Zach and Maggie could hear, and replied in kind. 

And then the other night. That night they dated the Fulmers… and he kissed Ned. It wasn’t this huge sexual thing, no, it was gentle, and hesitant — a first date kiss. 

Keith feels on the edge of a cliff — the fall might shatter everything, but the off chance that it might make everything better and stronger makes it a thrilling game. 

He just has to take the leap. 

Their eyes meet, and Eugene’s look says  _ I dare you, _ in classic Eugene fashion, but something softer, hopeful, behind the steel gaze says  _ please say yes. _

“Okay,” Keith says, his voice coming out weak and strangled, but the way his hands splay across Eugene’s back to pull him closer, the way his legs fall open, show how enthusiastic he is about it, even though he’s scared out of his mind. “Okay, yeah.”

Eugene doesn’t answer, but his smile speaks volumes. He cups Keith’s cheek, and softly presses their lips together. His smile doesn’t even let up during the kiss — he looks beyond stoked to be doing this, and it’s probably what throws Keith the most. 

He doesn’t know exactly what he’d expected here. Maybe a quick tumble, Eugene pulling him out of his trunks for a quickie,  _ wham-bam-thank-you-man _ ,  _ let’s never speak of this again. _

Instead he’s got Eugene looking at him like he’s got all the time in the world to explore every inch of Keith by the end of the night and still come back for more. 

He’s got Eugene kissing him tenderly like this is about more than a quick fuck. 

He’s got Eugene whispering his name in awe. Keith has always liked his name, but never before did it sound so good. Eugene says his name like he means it. 

It takes Keith a while to get with the program, to join in and touch Eugene instead of just laying there incredulously, but when he does… God, he’s got his hands all over Eugene, his back, his salt-crusted hair, his ass in that sinfully low cut, tight swimsuit. 

Eugene grins, like,  _ there you go _ , like,  _ knew you wouldn’t be able to resist _ , and it would be infuriating if it weren’t so goddamn hot. 

“Shut up,” Keith says, but it’s more like a moan, and Eugene’s grin widens. 

“I wasn’t talking,” he says smugly. 

“Just. Just—” what exactly Keith was trying to say is lost forever when Eugene pulls him out of his trunks. 

Eugene gives him a few appreciative pumps before wrapping his lips around the head. 

For a while, the entirety of Keith’s world reduces to the sound of the waves, mixing with the pounding of his heart in his ears, the way the sunset turns Eugene’s skin a delicious copper, and the wet heat of his mouth. Keith has to physically stop himself from thrusting into it, curling his fists into the beach towel to will his hips still. 

Eugene pulls back, lips red and swollen, shiny and used. Keith lets out an embarrassing whine. 

“Stop holding back,” Eugene says. 

Keith says something highly intelligent like “wh—uuuuhhhh?” and Eugene gently pulls his fingers away from the towel, places Keith’s hands on his head. 

“It’s okay. Go nuts.”

Keith doesn’t have the brainpower to argue. Something in him snaps at the look in Eugene’s eyes. His fingers grip Eugene’s hair tighter and he braces his feet flat on the ground.

With each thrust, Eugene gives a small whine in the back of his throat, but his eyes tell Keith to  _ keep going don’t you dare stop _ . Keith won’t last. To no one’s surprise, Eugene is great at this — not just in technique, but in enthusiasm. The look in his eyes. The way his fingers curl around Keith’s thighs, pressing hard to egg him on. The way he’s — fuck — he’s rutting into the beach towel for some friction, he’s so into this. 

Keith wants to flip him down and fuck him, or maybe the other way around, but he figures a sandy beach with no lube or anything might not be the best place for that. 

Still, the mere thought of holding Eugene down and breaching him is enough to bring Keith to an apex, hips stuttering and fingers digging in his scalp, muttering his name over and over again in a breathless plea. He blacks out as he spills down Eugene’s throat, warm and inviting. 

When he comes to, he slips a hand down Eugene’s swimsuit, to repay the favour, but finds him sticky and softening. 

Eugene grins. “Couldn’t help it.”

 

***

 

When Maggie and Ariel say they don’t feel like going out again tonight, Eugene decides to stay in with them instead of joining the others. He’s got a few things on his mind, and Ariel found 2€ boxed sangria that sounds like a better plan than going to a bar and making bad decisions right now. 

They somehow end up sitting on the kitchen floor, their backs against the cupboards, sipping sangria and eating their way through the box of Turkish delights Maggie intended to bring back to the girls at work. 

Ariel and Maggie sit almost on top of one another, feeding each other sweets, their hands and looks more wandering, daring, as the sangria box gets lighter. 

Eugene doesn’t mind,  _ au contraire _ , the view isn’t half bad, and their openness helps him be more comfortable with the subject he wants to breach. 

“So, you two are… pretty close, right?” he asks, hoping his blatant ice-breaker isn’t too awkward. 

The girls just answer with knowing smiles, a silent  _ go on _ hanging between them. 

“Are we all doing this, then? Is this the plan?”

Ariel cocks her head to the side, regarding him slowly. “I don’t know what you and your wife decided. But I know that us girls are all in, and so’s Ned.”

“And so’s Zach,” Maggie asks. 

Eugene nods as all puzzle pieces fall into place. Now that he knows for sure what’s allowed, his emotions are easier to decode. To accept. 

“You wanna talk about it, honey?” Ariel asks. 

Even as Eugene shakes his head no, telling himself he’s not ready, his mouth opens and he starts talking. Damn Ariel and her motherly comfort and uncanny way to make people open up!

“I think I’m in love with Keith.”

Silence greets his words. Maggie and Ariel exchange a glance, and he knows they don’t know what to say because Eugene baring his heart to them is a first. 

“He’s just…” Eugene cannot put words on his feelings — why does anyone falls in love with someone? Everything Keith is and isn’t. The fond look in his eyes when Eugene makes friends with a dog. The way their eyes meet whenever there’s a lewd joke begging to be made in an inappropriate setting. The way Keith is the most insufferable goofball but Eugene couldn’t live without him. 

“...Keith,” he finishes lamely. 

“Aww, honey...” Ariel coos, taking his hand. 

“I think it’s awesome,” Maggie says, beaming. 

Eugene gives a self deprecating shrug, unsure what’s so awesome about these unbidden feelings. 

“You got a big heart, Eugene,” Maggie continues. “Not everyone realizes that. But I know Keith will take good care of it.”

“Yeah?” Eugene asks. He only just admitted it to himself, he hasn’t even begun to consider telling Keith. Or Kelsey. Let alone building something with him. But the girls’ excitement is contagious. He can’t help but hope. 

He turns away to pour the rest of the sangria in his glass. 

He’s not crying, of course not. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: a panic attack and some maybe unorthodox ways to deal with it
> 
>  
> 
> this chapter is exclusively kelsey/ariel/ned
> 
> however, i need to address the implications of writing eugene paired with girls after he came out as gay. i won't include it in any future works, but this fic is really important to me and i will finish it according to plan.

Kelsey wakes up after a nap, feeling like the room is closing up around her, air sucked out of her lungs and an all-encompassing feeling of dread invading her mind. 

A good-old panic attack, sweet. 

Just because she knows what it is doesn’t mean it’s any easier to deal with. She tries to breathe, tries to focus on the fact that she’s not actually dying, but it’s a big one. She doesn’t even know what brought it on — not that it would help. 

Her prostrate form on the bed is wracked with sobs, and she should get up, get some water, some fresh air, but it’s impossible to move. 

A knock at the door she can’t answer. The creak of the door being slowly pushed open, and then, dips in the mattress as one, then two bodies sit next to her. 

She can’t open her eyes, why can’t she open her eyes? Her breathing sounds like an asthmatic cat, like she’s being punched in the throat. 

Soft hands start petting her hair, gently. 

A tender voice whispers, “we got you, baby, you’re gonna be okay,” and it takes a while for Kelsey to recognize Ariel.

“Can you sit up?” asks another voice, deeper. Ned. 

Try as she might, she can’t make her body do anything but sob and gasp for air. 

“Okay, okay,” Ned whispers. 

She feels him take her hand and place it on his chest, palm flat against his soft shirt. Her hand raises and falls with each of his breaths, calm and steady.

She doesn’t notice it happening, but after a while, she realizes she’s stopped crying and that her breathing synced up with Ned’s. Her head is pillowed in Ariel’s lap, and Ariel is still petting her hair. 

“I’m gonna get you some water, okay?” Ned whispers. 

Of their own accord, Kelsey’s fingers dig into his shirt. 

“I’ll be right back, it’s okay, baby.”

He takes her hand and places it on Ariel’s chest, above the collar of her shirt. The skin under her touch, warm and soft, helps ground Kelsey. 

Ariel starts talking, soft, soothing words that wrap around Kelsey’s thoughts and cradle them gently, muffle them so they’re not so loud and painful. 

“You’re doing so good, baby, I love you so much…”

Kelsey can’t follow all of it, but she feels the effect of it — she feels loved and cared for and safe. She doesn’t remember when Ned comes back with the water and helps her drink, but eventually, she drifts back off to sleep, cradled between the two of them. 

 

***

 

It’s not the first time Kelsey’s woken up between two (or more) bodies by a long shot. What’s different this time, though, is that all three of them are fully clothed. 

Her mind is still foggy, but after a minute or so fragments of memories come back to her. A panic attack. Ned and Ariel taking care of her. Babying her, actually, which seems like it was exactly what she needed. 

She stretches out, pushing away the last remnants of her panic, enjoying how easy breathing comes to her now. 

An arm comes around her, strong and grounding, hand resting lazily on her hip. Ned pulls her closer, pressing his smile to her shoulder. Ariel takes Kelsey’s hand, tangling their fingers together, warm and tender. 

“Hey,” Ariel says softly when she notices she’s awake. “How are you feeling?”

_ Like I’m falling in love.  _

“Good. Better.”

Ariel beams at her. “I’m so glad.”

“Thanks for… y’know.” Kelsey’s a bit embarrassed about it, about being seen at her most vulnerable, but she can’t dwell on it for too long when Ariel and Ned keep cuddling her like this, long after the storm has passed. 

“No need to thank us,” Ned says. “We like taking care of you.”

“Ugh stop,” Kelsey groans, without really meaning it, “you’re gonna make me bawl.”

“I’m just telling the truth,” he says, and kisses her cheek. 

Blushing most ardently, Kelsey manages to untangle herself from them long enough to take a much-needed shower, get rid of the tear tracks and the bedhead and the eye goo. 

She comes back refreshed, back to her hot self, giving off all kinds of Mamma Mia vibes in the new Greek cotton dress she got in town. 

She walks in on a sight to behold. Ned and Ariel are tangled on her bed, making out like college kids, clothes askew and hair mussed out, giggling against each other’s lips. Without missing a beat, without even acknowledging what happened, Ariel sits up and beams at Kelsey. 

“Wanna go for a walk on the beach?”

Kelsey’s a bit bummed out that they’d put on the breaks just when things were getting fun, but they’ve been so sweet with her she can’t really complain. Maybe they’re just not into her that way. 

 

***

 

Try as she may to convince herself not to get her hopes up, Kelsey can’t help the butterflies in the stomach at the  _ romance _ of it all. 

Barefoot in the surf, sun setting in the horizon giving everything a warm rosy tint, Kelsey can’t help thinking this is some choice romcom kinda shit. Her fingers even brush against Ariel’s and Ned’s as they walk, like, can you believe? 

This is not her scene. She’s usually at her best in a dim room, a few shots and the rhythm of the bass making her limbs lose, shutting down her fears. Moving on to the next target if she gets shut down. Or just waiting for someone to buy her a drink, if she feels lazy.

But she’s dropped enough hints in the past weeks — more than hints, actually, she and Eugene literally brought Ned in their bed the other night — that if they wanted to let her down easy, they’d have already done it. 

So she takes a deep breath to steel herself, and links their hands together.

There’s no big reaction like she expected, no falling into each other’s arms, no romcom orchestra music swelling out, no tasteful fade to black. 

They just keep walking, comfortable together, and at some point, when they stop to sit in the sand, Ariel leans in to kiss her shoulder while Ned smiles fondly. 

“You didn’t have to stop on my account, y’know,” Kelsey says, voice catching in her dry throat. 

“Stop what?” Ned asks, idly playing with her fingers, tracing the lines of her palm. 

“Making out.”

Ariel shrugs. “We didn’t wanna take advantage, or seem like we only comforted you to get in your pants.”

“Oh please,” Kelsey grins. “I’m so easy, you definitely didn’t need to do all that to get in my pants.”

“Good,” Ned says, “cause that’s not why we did it.”

“You two were perfect,” Kelsey says, more seriously. “It’s not always easy to know what to do, but you helped a lot.”

“I’m glad.” Ariel kisses her shoulder again, a few times. “You deserve to be taken care of.”

Any second now, Kelsey might burst with the need to say something — to ask for what she wants. “I, um.” She clears her throat, hopes she doesn’t pass out. “I kinda liked when you called me baby.”

Ariel looks up, mouth still pressed against Kelsey’s shoulder. “Yeah, baby?”

Kelsey can only give an eager nod. 

Ned leans in, his eyes turning dark. “I think I’m gonna kiss you, now.”

“I think you should.”

One kiss turns into a hundred and they take care of her, right there on the warm white sand, her name on their lips and their hands on her hips.

Turns out, it’s not falling in love so much as letting herself be gently cradled into it. 


End file.
